German patent application DE 10 2014 202 058, not previously published, discusses a method for operating a motor vehicle in which, in the context of a drive-off operation using an electric motor coupled to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, control is applied to the electric motor in order to deliver a torque in such a way that the torque delivered by the electric motor contains a crankshaft angle-dependent component that counteracts crankshaft angle-dependent fluctuations of a drag torque of the internal combustion engine.